The Mad Smith
The Mad Smith is an ancient Undead construct-like Maker that appeared in the Darksiders 2 DLC: The Abyssal Forge. Biography 'Origin' The Mad Smith was once considered a very skilled smith among the Makers. At some point he traveled to the Dead Plains where he used the arms, bones and armor of slain warriors to create the Grim Talisman. He's was also contracted by the Charred council to forge the Abyssal Armor and Fury's main weapon, Scorn. The Smith's last creation, which he considers his "masterpiece" before he was imprisoned, was the Abyssal Forge, a construct sentient designed to harness the unfocused dark power of the Abyss and create extremely potent constructs. He was then shunned by his own people and sealed away in the Shadow Lands with his masterpiece. However, the Abyssal Forge never stopped creating its abominable constructs in its many years of imprisonment, for it planned to create other Abyssal Forges on every world known to exist and claim all of Creation for itself. The Mad Smith tried to stop his creation but failed. 'Darksiders II' When Death found himself in the Shadow Lands, the insane maker believed him to be an agent sent by the other makers to kill him. After defeating the Mad Smith, Death asked him some questions and after realizing that the seal keeping him and his creation there has been broken by Corruption, the Mad Smith asked the Horseman to destroy his creation. However, Death's path was barred by fetid waters harmful to the Horseman. The Nephilim collected seven pieces of Chaos Ore for the Mad Smith, who created a talisman that allowed him to escape the island unharmed. When Death destroyed the Abyssal Forge, the Mad Smith asked Death to kill him too. Death told him that his broken sanity was punishment enough, but if he ever gave him reason he would fulfill the request. The Mad Smith remarked that it was time to make a new masterpiece and gave Death the Abyssal Forge Hammer. Personality Despite being somewhat insane, the Mad Smith has shown himself to be intelligent, well-mannered and speaks in a very sophisticated manner, claiming that while the Abyssal Forge is totally insane, he is not. He is also shown to be particulary proud of his 'masterpiece', the Abyssal Forge, despite the threat it has on Creation. Abilities Though insane the Mad Smith is a terrifying combatant and a expert smith of the highest order. The Mad Smith is capable of swinging his weapon, a bolt suspended in a set of tongs, with great power each taking out a vast amount of Death's Health, his mechanical arm capable of delivering massively powerful blows. The Smith also commands the power of fire in Battle delivering crushing shock waves, powerful bolts of Fire and producing a whirlwind of flame. Most terrifying of all though is the Smith's capacity for creating tools of destruction: Be it the shape shifting Scorn, the legendary Abyssal Armor sets of the Horsemen, or the genocidal Abyssal Forge the Smith has a innate talent for taking the vast high power of the Abyss and giving it form, and a fatal lack of control over his creations. Battle Strategy Although his fighting style is much like Thane's, there are differences between them. The battle itself consists of 3 stages. In the first stage you only need to dodge, then perform several scythe hits and dodge again. The second phase is introduced by fiery waves which spread in your direction, but is easier to avoid if you are far from the boss. The last phase begins when as you take more than a half of his health, he begins to perform a rapid swinging attack with his gauntlet which deals great area damage, so when you see him pressing his gauntlet to his chest run from him as far as you can. Repeat until his gauge is depleted. Trivia *The Mad Smith's fighting style and sound effect is similar to another Maker, Thane. *Some of the Mad Smith's creations are notable for being powered by the Abyss, such as the Grim Talisman and the Abyssal Forge. Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Makers Category:Darksiders 2 bosses Category:Darksiders 2 DLC Characters